Love blooms
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Sometimes Max can't help but watch his sister, Phoebe. And he can't help but be protective of her. So what happens when he confesses to her? Thundercest.
1. Rescue

Max was playing with his guitar in his lair, he was kinda bored and there was nothing to do. He stops playing with the strings of his guitar. Maybe he can prank Phoebe?

"Max are you down here?" Speaking of the devil! How did she know where to always find him? Oh right, its his lair. She went into the lair to find her brother. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Max!"

"Well, you found me. Now what do you want?" He went back to playing with the strings of the guitar. Can't she see he was doing important manners?

"I.. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the mall?" Phoebe smiled.

Max dropped his guitar in shock. "Me? Why not me?" He asked rather confused.

Phoebe laughed, "Why are you so surprised?! We always do things together."

Max lightly blushed. True they do things together most of the time, but lately if gave Max a funny feeling. "You're right. Let's go." He brushed off his thought.

* * *

Phoebe was at the store picking out clothes, while Max was sitting on the bench waiting for her. Bad idea to go to the mall with her! He forgot she takes forever for shopping. He should've stayed home instead.

"Hurry up already." Max muttered, with a hint of irritation.

He sighs in relief when he sees Phoebe coming out of the store, and with many bags at her hands. "Max, care to help?" She said giggling, much to Max's dismay.

"You so owe me." He huffed as he grabbed some of the shopping bags. "Can we go home now?"

Phoebe frowned then grinned. "What if we go get food at the food court? I do owe you."

Max paused and then smiled. "How can I say no to that offer?" He smirked, "I want hot dog and a pretzel."

She nodded, "Sure." They arrived at the food court, Max sat on a table and Phoebe went to order food.

Max was actually having fun; they might not have done anything he liked but it still was fun. He liked seeing his sister happy.

He watched Phoebe getting the food as she started to make her way back to the table. Then she stopped as some guys went up to talk to her. Max rolled his eyes, do they have to flirt with her now. He's hungry!

Then he saw that she was trying to get away from them, but one guy gripped her elbow. Stopping her from going any forward. Max growled, not like the sight of what he was seeing. He marched to them.

"Please, let go I have to get going." Phoebe tried to yank away from the harsh grip.

"Why do you have to go? Stay awhile to get to know us." The other teen replied, putting his arm around her waist.

Phoebe panicked. "Get away from me!" She again tried to get away but the tray of food she was holding wasn't helping either.

Suddenly Max appeared. "Let go of her!" He growled and pushed the other guy away from Phoebe. Which was a mistake because one of them punched Max in the jaw, causing him to stumble to the floor.

"Max!" Phoebe shouted in terror, "Get away from him," she threw the tray of food to the teen that punched Max. Big mistake. "You bitch!" He yelled as he was drenched in soda with mustard and ketchup.

Then headed towards her, just as he was about to slap her. The guy fell flat to the ground and hit himself twice. Phoebe blinked then saw Max doing telekinesis, moving his up and down.

"What's going on?" The guy screeched, and his friends got scare that nothing was hurting him, yet something was. "Let's get out of here!" All of the guys left running away.

Phoebe rushed to her brother. "Max are you okay?!" She examined his face, and saw that his face was red and beginning to swell.

"I'm fine. What about you? He held you harshly," Max sat up.

"Don't worry about me. Look at yourself... You're hurt." She touched his cheek softly. "This is all my fault."

Max shook his head. "No its not. Its the other jerks that began to touch you. I wasn't going to stand by and watch that." He stated and stand up from the ground.

"Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't do what you just did, using my powers." She sighs. She doesn't like using her powers because what if someone sees her, she can't risk it.

"I know so you should be grateful," he answered smugly.

"I am." She leaned forward to kiss Max's cheek, which surprised him. Did she really just do that?! "Let's go home before we get caught cleaning this mess." She looked at the leftover food on the ground.

Max nodded, dumbfound. Following Phoebe as they left together.

His heart was pounding loudly and he couldn't calm it down. What do this mean?

* * *

I really got into this paring... Watching episodes didn't help either... Wish there were more stories of these two.

Read and review if you like this! should I continue?


	2. The dream

Max toss and turn on his bed. He couldn't sleep at all, earlier's incident had an affect on him. Why is he thinking about it so much?

Slowly, he touched the cheek where phoebe kissed earlier. Remembering her soft plumped lips- wait, why is he thinking about this? That's his sister! He shouldn't be thinking about her!

Max tried to close his eyes, and go back to sleep. Trying to forgot the kiss and the smile that Phoebe gave him. Oh, how she looked beautiful when she smiles. And- No! Stop thinking about her.

After a few more minutes Max finally went to sleep.

_Max walked in the living room, wondering where everyone was? _

_"Mom! Dad!" Max called out as he walked around the room. Where are they? "Billy? Nora?" Nothing..._

_"Where's everyone?" He said out loud then sat on the couch. "Looks like its just me."_

_"Max?" Phoebe suddenly walked down the stairs._

_Max tensed at her voice, he had really hoped that she wasn't home. "Hey Phoebe, I didn't know you were-" Max turned around and his words suddenly halted. What was Phoebe wearing?! Oh god..._

_"W-What are you wearing?" Max stammered and turned around, trying so hard to not look at her. His face was crimson red._

_"This? Its a new outfit I bought? What do you think?" She walked closer to Max. She wore a short skirt that were around her thighs, maybe even less. And the shirt she wore... it was a spaghetti shirt! And not to mention it was white, which means its see through._

_"Its nice, but don't you think your wearing little clothing?" Max cleared his throat, his eyes still averted from her._

_"You think so? I was thinking of wearing this on my date with Cole." She giggled._

_Max directly looked at her shocked. "What!? You can't go like that! Cole would want to sleep with you!" He gritted his teeth. The thought of Cole touching Phoebe boiled his blood._

_"Why not?" Phoebe countered, her eyebrow raised._

_"Because I said so!"_

_"You can't tell me what to do!" She huffed then turned around. "I'm leaving." Heading towards the door._

_Max stood up, "No you're not!" He grabbed her by the arm. "You're staying here."_

_Phoebe tried to yank her arm but couldn't. She could always get away from him, when did Max become so strong. "Let go." she said._

_Max didn't hear what she said as he was finally looking at her. She looked hot! And she wasn't wearing a bra by the looks of it. He really didn't want to let her go. _

_"You look really nice..." Max muttered, blushing._

_Phoebe now finally understands everything. She took a step forward causing Max to clumsily stumble back. "You like me?" Even though it was a question, it sounded like she was stating it._

_"N-no!" Max rushed out._

_Grinning, she walked closer, dangerously close. Max was a taken back as he fell back on the couch. What is going on? This couldn't be happening?! His sister was advancing him._

_She sat on him and straddled on his thighs. Her hands roamed around on his broad shoulders. "Max?"_

_Max couldn't breathe, his heart beat so fast that he couldn't contain it. "Y...Y-Yes" his breath hitched. He was enjoying this._

_"Kiss me." She smirked._

_Nodding, he leaned closer to her until there lips met. Max felt the sparks and it was amazing. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist as they continued kissing. __He felt hands behind his neck, she liked it as much as he did._

_But this was wrong! She's his sister, they shouldn't be doing this. Yet, why did it feel so good?_

_Max bit her lips, causing Phoebe to moan. They kissed again, making wet sounds. Slowly, Max grabbed a hold on her to lie her on her back without breaking the kiss._

_They make out for about few minutes before he pulls away to get fresh oxygen. He panted, and looked at Phoebe, the way she was under him. Blushing and her arms spread out._

_"I want you, Max." She begged, touching his face. _

_Max gulped, "You sure?" He cupped her cheek, touching her lips with his thumb._

_"Yes. Just get up."_

_Mas looked confused. "What?"_

_"Get up, Max." She repeated._

_Then everything around him started to fade away. NO!_

"Max! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" Doctor Colosso exclaimed, trying to wake up Max.

And it worked, he was up and so disappointed.

"No... Why? That was the best dream ever..." He groaned.


	3. Argument

Phoebe went to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. She saw Max leaning against the table, was he daydreaming?

"Max?" She tried to bring him to reality, and at the same time grabbing an apple. Max didn't respond.

Phoebe did telekinesis; moving his arm away from his face, which caused him fall face flat to on the table. "What the-" He sat up, glaring at whoever did that. No one messes with Max Thunderman!

He stared at Phoebe in bewilderment.

"What's with the weird look?" She laughed as she sat down across him.

When Max looked at her he started to remember the dream he had. No! He shouldn't think about that. "Nothing." He answered shortly, looking away.

"Hey, I want to say thank you again, for yesterday. You really helped me." Phoebe smiled. Her sweet adorable smile that was making Max's heart melt.

"No problem. I am the best aren't I!" He grinned, showing his arrogant side.

"Yeah... No. Don't push it," she laughed, "Oh, before I forgot I- umm- have a crush on this new guy, and wanted some advice?" She nervously chuckled, since the conversation was awkward. Phoebe wouldn't have asked Max for anything, especially advice, but she really needed a guy's opinion. And who better than Max.

Max narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"There's this new guy, his name is Link and I really think he's cute. What should I do?" Phoebe blushed, not aware of the anger that was flowing through her brother's tone.

"How should I know?! Ask someone else!" Max fumed, getting up and walking away from the kitchen.

Phoebe flinched, Max never yelled at her. It was usually the other way around since Max is the one that gets into trouble. "Max, wait! Did I say something to make you angry?" She inquired as she tried to catch up to Max, who was at the front door already.

Max tensed. Phoebe didn't do anything wrong, but he was just so angry at the moment. The fact that Phoebe was talking about her crush, and the fact the she isn't aware that he likes her!

"It nothing." Max replied walking away from her.

"You're lying!" Phoebe grabbed his elbow to prevent Max from leaving.

Max recalled his dream, it was like when he grabbed Phoebe to prevent her from leaving. Although, this time its Phoebe stopping him. No! Stop it, Max! You can't think about the stupid dream.

"Get off!" Max yanked away, harshly. Then he glared at his sister, but he saw the most hurtful expression he had ever seen her with. And that's one thing Max didn't want to do, hurt her.

His face softened, "Phoebe I'm-"

"Don't! Just don't," Phoebe ran passed him, not wanting to be near him. Why was Max being such a asshole to him?

Max cussed, "Son of bi- What's wrong with me!?" Many questions filled his thoughts. Why did he do that?!

Max did the only best thing he could do, he ran after her. Hoping he could explain to her that he didn't mean it. It wasn't his fault, its his hormones and jealousy that were spiraling out of control.

"Phoebe!" Max called out to her. He looked around, Phoebe sure can run really fast. Max never noticed before.

He continued running, then stopped when he spotted her. Smiling, "Pho-" Max halted when he saw what she was doing. The sight was both sad and disgusting to Max.

Phoebe was hugging Link as she shed tears on his shoulders. Max frowned, he didn't know he made Phoebe cry. Was he really that cruel to her moments ago? Suddenly Max felt awful, like he wanted to throw up.

Max gazed at Phoebe and Link together, now that was disgusting to him. He saw red, Link's arms were around Phoebe's waist. Max doesn't want anyone to touch Phoebe. No one.

Marching towards them, "Phoebe, I need to talk to you." Max requested, but sounded more like a demand.

Phoebe sniffled then glared at Max. "No, go away! I have nothing to say to you." She answered, furiously. "Leave me alone."

"I won't. C'mon, we need to talk." He grabbed her wrist and forced her to move away from Link.

"Let go, Max!" Phoebe shouted, trying to pry away from his hand. But Max was way stronger.

"Hey, she doesn't want to go with you. So, let go of her." Link interfered, getting besides Phoebe.

"Look, this is between me and her! Back off!" Max growled.

Both glared at one another, "Let go of her, or I'll make you." Link threatened.

Max only smirked, "I like to see you try." He pulled Phoebe so that she was on his side and not near Link.


End file.
